1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved stationary power drill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In German Utility Model DE 20 2005 005 768 U1, a stationary power drill is described which in a tool housing has a drill head, driven by an electric motor; the tool housing is held vertically adjustably on a guide column and is braced on a base. An electric motor is disposed in the base and drives a hollow shaft, rotatably supported in the column, and moves a spindle, disposed fixedly in the tool housing, up or down depending on the direction of rotation of the drive motor. The feeding motion of the drill unit received in the tool housing is realized by way of the vertical adjusting motion of the entire tool housing along the guide column. The feeding motion in the direction of the workpiece and the raising in the opposite direction are done via the actuation of the electric drive motor. To maintain a specific position of the tool housing, a locking device with which the tool housing is locked on the guide column must expediently be provided; otherwise, there is the risk that the tool housing by its own weight will overcome the resistance of the stopped electric motor and creep downward along the guide column.